


Coming of Age

by othersin



Series: PharaohVerse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fontcest, HoneyBerry, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sibling Incest, Swapcest - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: US pharaoh verse story, a little thank-you for everyone supporting ‘Not everything gold glitters’. It had been 6 years since Sans had been within the capital – memories of childish wonder and delights filled him with nostalgia as he stood demurely behind his grandmother, Sans could only wonder on what became of his elder brother.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_Sans - 4_

_Papyrus - 10_

* * *

 

Sans was giggling happily, chasing his older brother – following happily in the others mischief. Papyrus paid no heed to his stumbling brother, his longer legs moved much faster though the stretch of the sandy ground of the gardens while being watched by their mother’s handmaidens and the lounging queen herself. The tiled area of the garden by the ornate fabric being used as a tent, golden tassels glinted in the sunlight – the dark wood of the chair was covered by an animal pelt and cushions for the queens comfort, Helvetica looked stunning in her long white robes, her form was seen though the almost sheer fabric and being kept cool in the heat of the day.

She was busy fanning herself, watching contently as her children played – being distracted briefly by the another lanky skeleton sit by her, a poor servant trying desperately to keep the other in the shade of a large palm leaf she held; trying to keep up with the others stride.

She was cocooned in fabric and jewels, ornate headdress seemed so out of place by the others more casual attire. The other female skeleton had sharp cheekbones and very shrew looking, looking as though she constantly ate something very sour or in bad taste,  and the queen’s handmaidens bowed to the other politely – if put off by the others sudden entrance and the negative aura swimming around the older monster they did not show it.

‘Lovely weather today, isn’t it Mother?’ Helvetica sighed blissfully, feigning ignorance at the others displeasure. The former queen, Cambria, seemed to not share her daughter’s relaxed attitude.

‘Hmph, the sun is far too bright and hot – and look at you enjoying yourself while I suffer in the company of that insufferable soldier and scribe.’ The former queen complained woefully, snatching her daughter’s fan that was offered – frantically fanning herself. It wasn’t that bad honestly, but her mother stayed within the palace walls most of her visits – so Gaster and Arial must’ve done something utterly irritating for the woman to seek refuge with her eldest daughter out in the expansive gardens. Helvetica briefly wondered where Calibri ran off to avoid their mother, always leaving her twin to deal with their mother’s ever changing mood. Helvetica supposed it was for the best, Calibri had inherited their mothers...fussiness (to put it politely), while Helvetica seemed to quite similar to her father. Her patience seemed to last forever, which she needed to deal with her own husband’s flights of fancy (inventions, buildings and odd ideas) – sometimes they worked, other times it just landed both Gaster and Arial In a lot of trouble with the priests, their wives and any other sane person subjected to their inane ideas.

 Arial encouraged the king too much sometimes – boyhood friends and both seemed to revert back to being teenagers when they were together, it was as sweet as it was infuriating.

Cambria was still was not told about the hole in her former palaces west wing, caused by accident by Gaster and Arial’s experiments with summoning familiars from the underworld. Shockingly, probably the most powerful men in the land, Arial and Gaster were terrified of the dowager queen. Her mother making it well known that she disliked both of them immensely and the only fault of her dear departed husband; was allowing their involvement with her daughters.

Cambria pulled out  a piece of fabric out of her bellowing sleeves – spluttering like she inhaled something foul, Helvetica smiled at the white blooms of jasmine surrounding them; their fragrance incredible.

‘General Arial and my husband, Pharaoh Gaster you mean?’ Helvetica corrected the woman with a smile, watching as Sans and Papyrus were playing by the pond – Papyrus caught a fish with his hands (looking both stunned and elated that he did) and Sans tried to copy him, but as he went to pull one out it wiggled out of the toddlers grip; splashing the child.

Sans sat on the ground in shock, soaked in water – while Papyrus quickly put his own prize back, and picked up his little brother as big fat tears started to form in his sockets. Helvetica wasn’t certain if Sans was crying because he lost the fish or because he got covered in pond water – but Papyrus seemed to be quick making the other smile again with the funny faces he was pulling, the child’s woe was turned back into delighted laughter.

‘Urgh.’ The dowager queen stared in dismay at the children covered in mud; Helvetica was staring blissfully at her children being, well, children. Cambria continued to watch covering her nose and mouth, for a woman to often wear heavy perfumes almost constantly it seemed odd that she was offended with the scent of nature. The children noticed their grandmother sitting there next to their mother, as the monster sometimes brought them gifts – they started running towards her gleefully, the woman looked like she was ready to bolt away from the giggling ,dirty children. As the children reached her, she stood to her full height – stopping Papyrus who was old enough to realise that no, hugging his grandmother was not advised but since Sans had not learnt the others body language or simply chose to ignore it, the toddler lunged at the woman’s legs tightly, pond water and muddy hand-prints being left on the others immaculate robe.

Papyrus covered barely held back the snort of laughter and Helvetica tried to look anywhere but her mother’s fuming face – idly twirling a lotus that Papyrus had given her. They were most certainly her children – with the way they could infuriate the other so.

* * *

 

_Sans – 10_

_Papyrus – 16_

* * *

 

Sans was busy practising his wingdings – concentrating on the text he had to copy down, Gerson, an ageing turtle was showing the young royal and correcting the writing sometimes. Kohl being drawn on broken bits of stone slab rather than on the more expensive parchment – the room was open to the garden, curtains billowing in the stifling heat from the desert. It was getting hard to concentrate on his lesson, Sans’s gaze flickering more often to the outside garden – staring longingly at the shimmering pond and the shade of the palms.

Sans pulled himself away, it was painful – but he did it, a sigh of relief escaped him but flinching at something hard hitting the back of his skull, the brown seed bouncing onto the ground but going unnoticed by the turtle who seemed to be nodding off in the heat. Maybe a bird had flung it inside from one of the date palms?

Sans turned back to his unfinished stone tablet, only to be hit at the back of his head again by another date seed – still a little sticky from the flesh been recently eaten. Sans turned around, glaring at his elder brother lazily waving at him by the window -chewing the sweet fruit slowly.

‘Papy!’ Sans huffed in a hushed whisper, looking to Gerson – but he had actually fallen asleep.

‘It looks like the old man is out of it.’ Papyrus grinned, hooking his sling shot in his sash – smiling smugly at his brother’s face.

‘Papy, you need to go back to your tutor...’ Sans huffed, looking warily at any wandering guards or servants.

‘But it’s such a beautiful day outside; it’s too nice to stay indoors.’ Papyrus said, winking at his younger brother, ‘It would be a shame to miss this day.’

‘Brother...’ Sans began lowly, only to have his brother slink away with a well-practised sigh – walking away slowly,

‘Well, that’s fine if you want to stay inside the stuffy room – I guess I can’t show you something really cool...’

‘Cool?’ Sans tilted his head, interest peaked

Yeah, it’s amazing – too amazing to describe in words...’ Papyrus threw in another lure, certain to reel in Sans.

‘What is it?’ Sans muttered, uncrossing his legs and standing, glancing over to the turtle.

‘If you want to know, you gotta come with me.’ Papyrus sang, making Sans step in one place in his frustration at wanting to see what the other had to show him and wanting to be a good child, and do what he was told. Sans’s blasted curiosity won out, rather than risking his tutor waking up with the sound of the door creaking open he sneaked to the large window quickly – stifling his surprised yelp when his taller brother picked him up, helping him over the tall window ledge. Sans was a little peeved at how tall the other was already now, his father and mother were both very tall but Papyrus own looks seemed to draw heavily on their fathers while Sans’s more roundish features and large sockets was similar to his mothers.

Sans hoped he would grow taller though – he was sick of being called cute when they referred to his brother as handsome. It was a mix of pride and jealousy of how mature Papy looked already but that seemed to not carry on to his personality, it just wasn’t fair.

 When papyrus set him on the ground, the other had gripped the others hand tightly as they run through the garden – to the courtyard opening up to the large hall, San’s sandals slapped against the ground in tune with Papyrus’s own bare feet. Papyrus had quickly ducked behind the column, pulling his smaller brother against him when two small servant girls strolled in humming a soft tune – between them they were carrying a wooden tub while an older bunny was hoisting large jars of water on his shoulders. One of them was a fish monster with hair of flame and the other was a pink furred bunny, looking similar age if not the same age to Sans – they were often the ones who his mother called to draw a bath for him.

Come to think of it, Sans always bathed after his lesson - often because his white bones got smudged with kohl and ink.

‘Papyrus what did you want to show me?’ Sans asked in a hushed whisper, Papyrus waited until the servants had completely left before he went to move again.

‘Father has a guest that came from across the seas to sit in on my tutoring; he has so many ideas and inventions.’ Papyrus said excitedly, this stranger had made a great impact on the young prince it seemed.

‘Oh? Have I seen him before?’ Sans said puzzled, they had a lot of guests and allies visit from across the seas – and trade between them was plentiful

‘Um...I’m not sure, he is around father and uncle mostly – but he has a lot of fur in the oddest of styles, a beard and long robes. He is writing about our land and culture to take back to his own land’ Papyrus said, but it just made Sans puzzle some more. He briefly wondered how his Grandmother took the news of a foreigner staying within the palace – especially with Calibri being bed ridden, but perhaps the other wasn’t told (probably the best solution for the others ageing soul). Sans didn’t really understand what was making his aunt ill, at first he was told he was going to have a cousin but...maybe they were mistaken, and it was the sickness that was causing the nausea.

Arial was spending a lot of his time with their aunt now – the dowager queen had allowed it, but not without an extremely sour expression on her face.

 Papyrus pulled the other closer to the throne, beside where his father sat was an odd item under cloth, Papyrus pulled away the linen leaving Sans staring at the odd wooden device built – it seemed to be that of a small thing created by blocks of wood, wheels, and counter weights and ropes. Sans stared at it puzzled, Papyrus was grinning excitedly looking at his brother’s reaction – pulling it out into the open.

‘Oh...that’s interesting...but what is it?’ Sans muttered impressed but confused.

‘Oh the foreigner – Asgore, said it’s called a catapult.’ Papyrus gestured. it, ‘It’s been made to push back the human forces surrounding Asgore’s land.’

‘How?’ Sans stared at it, it was almost the same height as the small skeleton, ‘Isn’t it a little small?’

‘This is just a model – Asgore said they are huge in the battlefields.’ Papyrus explained, gesturing widely, 'As tall as a sphinx.'

‘Does he make them?’ Sans asked curiously, the little contraption reminded him of a puzzle, he always liked puzzles and so did Papyrus to an extent.

‘Not sure really, he just writes about stuff like that.’ Papyrus said, ‘Father had it made with the others descriptions.’

‘Like a scribe?’ Sans hummed, making his brother shrug.

‘Does it work?’ Sans asked, the other nodded.

‘Yeah, it does – see I’ll just put these here.’ Papyrus moved a few stones of the dates he had been eating earlier to the piece of fabric, the wooden arm being pulled back by rope. Sans realised a little too late that this was a horrible idea when Cambria came strolling in, upon spotting her grandchildren, she was about to demand they return to their lessons - but she was right in the path of the straining device, Sans went to grab Papyrus but the wooden arm snapped forward; hurling their grandmother with the hard fruit seeds right between her sockets.

Her face went slack wobbling on her feet a little, and fell backwards in a dead faint. Helvetica stormed inside the room, Gerson was spluttering out apologies to the irate queen – obviously looking for her two runaway children, though not expecting to see her mother sprawled out on the floor.

‘MOTHER!’ Helvetica rushed forward followed by the spluttering Gerson, Helvetica quickly fell to her mother’s side – shaking the prone woman in her panic, the former queen murmured softly while being held by her daughter and one of her grandsons tutor; appearing to be fine just stunned .

Sans and Papyrus slowly backed away from the scene only run into the legs of their father, frowning down at them and the kindly face of a bearded goat monster with ringlets in his hair/mane/fur? Sans supposed the other was the 'Asgore' Papyrus was talking about.

Sans wanted the ground to swallow him up and Papyrus was busy trying to flee but being grabbed by one of his father’s hands summoned by magic.

‘Who knew something so small could pack such a powerful punch...’ Asgore chided gleefully looking at the small children, though picking up his broken contraption, though falling silent at the glare the pharaoh shot him.

* * *

 

TBC?

* * *

 

if you liked please leave a kudos/ comment :) i really enjoy writing Cambria as the grouchy grandma that always ends up in the children's pranks. Character building is fun.


	2. Chapter 2

  

* * *

Sans and Papyrus was lined up trembling a little under their fathers gaze – still in full court wear with his crook and flail so he looked imposing and frightful  to the two small children. The older monsters face was pressed in a deep frown, old scars from his younger years as a young king fending off humans seemed deeper today, Sans stepped forward beginning timidly.

‘Father I...’

‘SILENCE, PHARAOH SPEAKS!’ Gaster bellowed, making both his children flinch at the tone though the monster sighed, anger softening at the wide eyed fear in his children’s eyes.

‘You are very fortunate that it was only date stones you used – the force of that catapult with anything larger could’ve most certainly given your grandmother something more severe than a headache.’ Gaster frowned and muttering to himself, ‘And sparing us the endless complaining...’

‘It isn’t Sans’s fault...if you need someone to blame, blame me.’ Papyrus stepped forward in fount of his brother, taking the blame – Gaster just looked tired at this point,

‘I’m just thankful that no permanent damage has been dealt.’ Gaster stood turning around, decision weighing heavily on him.

‘I don’t want to, but it is becoming increasingly obvious that you two are your own worst distraction.’ Gaster turned back to his small children,

‘Sans is still young and is influenced by you easily, Papyrus.’ Gaster said lowly, ‘and you relish in it, don’t deny it.’

‘I wasn’t going to...’ Papyrus muttered, an embarrassed flush dusted his cheekbones – Sans frowned, he didn’t think he was easily influenced by his elder brother. He admired Papyrus that's true, but he didn’t blindly follow him...did he?

 ‘And you are to begin military training soon...you will eventually lead the soldiers into battle when you become the morning and evening star.’ Gaster sighed clenching his crook tightly. As the eldest, Papyrus would feel the full weight of the crown on his shoulders – there were even talk of grandmother and mother  investigating possible marriage for the eldest prince. Though with the latest stunt, Grandmother would probably rethink her involvement in that serious decision and role as matchmaker.

 ‘And Sans...you will need to be strong and there for your brother when that day comes.’ Gaster said, looking sadly at his youngest – the poor child looked close to tears. Gaster turned at the sight of Helvetica coming inside the throne room, followed by their children’s tutors.

‘You two are to go straight to your chambers, I will not have either of you sneak out – your tutors are gracious enough to stay with you tonight and go over the lesson you missed.’ Gaster commanded sternly, ‘Your mother and I will tell you of our decision on what to do with you two by the morning.’ Gaster turned away from his children, their heads hung low as they were lead away – Sans face was dripping with tears, embarrassment and anxiety rattled though his bones; ignoring his elder brothers hushed whispers of his name and pleads for the younger not to cry.

But Sans couldn’t stop the tears even if he wanted to.

* * *

 

 ‘There you go – look they even made up a bath for you.’ Gerson said cheerfully directing Sans to the tub filled with lukewarm water, if upset about Sans abandoning his lesson he didn’t show it.

‘Why do I always listen to him, do I follow him blindly?’ Sans distantly asked, his tutor pulling out some of his own work to finish while keeping an eye on the ten year old.

‘Who?’ Gerson hummed, tilting his head.

‘Papy...’ Sans muttered, wringing his hands together worried for the other –Gerson was such a kind tutor, Papy’s own teacher was not; Papy always went into detail about how horrid he was. Some odd cat/dog monster that spoke funny, going by the name Temmie.

‘Well...that is a hard question, well,  I have never been able to refuse my niece anything but sometimes you need to put your foot down – to protect them from themselves.’

Sans sighed, taking off his loose robe and climbing in the tub – washing the dried tears off his face. Gerson looked to other kindly gaze then falling onto the wooden Senet board table, putting away his own work and said happily,

‘I know today's lesson was rather dry, but perhaps when you finish with your we’ll play a game of Senet together – how does that sound?’

Sans sniffled a little, and nodded to the others suggestion with a small smile.

* * *

 

 ‘Those children are a menace!’ Cambria snapped angrily, those beyond the doors probably heard her screeching. She was lounging on the lion headed chair– the servant beside her was re-soaking a rag with water with lavender oil to put on her the others arching head. Helvetica was sitting by Calibri by their mother’s side – Arial was in his full military attire standing by the door, waiting for Gaster to return from walk in the gardens with Asgore. Needing fresh air, after the tearful show from his children – Gaster was a kind father to the children, and while Arial didn’t have children of his own yet but he loved his nephews dearly and even thought he commanded one of the most powerful armies, he doubted he could even deal with disciplining the children.

He was here, having been called from the meeting with the temples priests by his sickly wife – she had been summoned by her irate mother anyway.. Calibri had been feeling better as of late but he had almost wished she had another day of rest with the way the dowager queen had been acting.

‘Mother, they are just children...’

‘Really, Helvetica stop coddling them!’ Cambria dismissed the others excuse, annoyed, ‘Your eldest is 16 now, isn’t he?’ Cambria went to sit up, wincing a little, ‘He is no child anymore, perhaps a consort is what he needs to keep him in line.’ Cambria growled out.

 Calibri sockets narrowed at that and looked ready to start a fight. Helvetica noticed the tensing of the others hand and was quick to seize it, calming the other. Calibri could not afford to get sick again with how unstable her magic is.

‘Mother, I shall not force a marriage on Papyrus’ Helvetica said quietly but sternly, a level voice was better heard than angry screaming. Cambria snapped her mouth shut at that tone, so similar to how her dear departed husbands. Cambia took a deep breath and sighed, disliking the ugly faces her daughters were pulling; she pulled the cloth away from her skull.

The servant was quick to grab the hand mirror by the bed and hide it behind her back – Cambria did not see, and didn’t think much of it.

‘Bunbun, can you find my hand mirror.’ Cambria rubbed at her skull, sockets closed in pain but somewhat being successful in speaking calmly.

‘Of course my lady.’ The rabbit bowed and pretended to look for the mirror she hid in her clothes – Helvetica made a note to personally thank the girl when her mother was asleep, the woman had stopped her endless complaining and the monsters in the room didn’t want it to start up again.

It had taken all of them to convince her that, no, her grandchildren were not trying to assassinate her and no, she wasn’t dying.

Arial had to hand it to his wife and sister in law for not flinching at the badly bruised spot between their mothers sockets.

‘Has it bruised, it feels as though it had bruised?’ Cambria questioned her daughters with a worried and vain look.

‘...It’s not that bad.’ Helvetica lied lowly, ‘Nothing that ointment won’t cover up.’ Maybe a whole jar would, but Helvetica was keeping that to herself.

‘What bruise?’ Calibri said, confused – desperately trying not to stare at it. Cambria frowned deeper at that answer – turning her attention to the rigid Arial by the door.

‘Is it true what they say?’ Cambria snarled out coldly to the general.

‘You are as I have always seen you.’ Arial answered vaguely to the older woman, he could only smile uncomfortably as she continued to glare at him.

He was saved by whatever sneering comment she was going to throw at him by Gaster returning from his walk and enter the room with an thoughtful expression. Asgore and Gaster had become quick friends with the senators stay in the palace, the other seemed to be travelling all around the known monster kingdoms to write about - some treated him with suspicion but he was a good man.

‘How is Sans and Papyrus?’ Calibri asked her brother in law gently, shaking the pharaoh from his thoughts – just noticing the other seating there.

‘Oh, Calibri?’ Gaster blinked and then stares at Arial, ‘She didn’t have to come, she is still recovering.’

‘I wanted to.’ Calibri said a little forcefully to the Pharaoh.

‘Heh, you know Cal – once she puts her mind to something there is no stopping her.’ Arial said fondly, gazing at his wife lovingly.

‘Urgh.’ Cambria groaned at the others face, feeling disgusted at how her daughters eye lights shifted into stars in her delight, ‘Well, I hope they were pleading for mercy from you Gaster – had any of my girls acted like that...’ Cambria said lowly, wagging her long finger.

‘ It was an accident, both were very apologetic and...’ Gaster said back at his mother in law – eye line drifting up to the large bruise, Cambria narrowed her eyes at him,

_‘What!?’_

‘...I’m just so glad that you are alright.’ Gaster mouth twitched, deciding not to tell her of the bruise but still Cambria’s sockets narrowed in suspicion.

‘Apologetic were they?’ Cambria hummed.

‘Yes, Papyrus is a little rowdy at times – getting Sans to join in on his pranks but they are both good boys.’ Gaster said cheerfully, ‘But from now on we’ll make sure that Papyrus has adequate eyes on him to make sure he doesn’t wander.’

‘He is bit of a dreamer.’ Helvetica hummed.

‘A horrible trait, most certainly from the scribe’s side of the magic line...’ Cambria huffed, grabbing the pot of ointment irately from her handmaiden beginning to dab at the bruise. Gaster’s eye lights twitched as well as his smile at that double edged comment – directed at him.

‘So, Sans the youngest - is a little more level headed than his elder brother?’ Cambria continued.

‘Yes he is.’ Arial said, though feeling wary at the thoughtful look crossing the woman’s face.

‘And has he matured magically yet?’ Cambria rubbed more ointment on her head.

‘No, not yet but Papyrus was able to use his magic from the age of 12...’ Helvetica hummed, ‘The servants haven’t noticed any magic stains on the clothes as of yet...’

‘Hm, if that is the case...Sans may be fit to be considered for courtship by 14 years of age.’ Cambria continued to murmur.

‘What?! But it’s customary for the eldest to wed first...’ Helvetica stammered a little, her patience seemed to falter at the mere thought of in the next 4 years that Sans could be courted by a monster double his age if her mother had her way. Cambria had often said that her daughters were spoilt by the late pharaoh, that they should be grateful that their father allowed Gaster and Arial to court them – they were not born royal and had in fact earned it, it impressed their father so much and since they were very loyal he had allowed the joining take place. Cambria was furious at this match, and even more furious that she had to give up on all her hard work finding her daughters established men (possibly with more than one wife, twice their age and one of the temples priests –while it was common it still set Helvetica’s teeth on edge )

 

‘Yes, well – Sans might be the best chance we have now for a strong magic line.’ Cambria waved her children’s cries away, ‘If Papyrus doesn’t change his flippant ways, it will be up to Sans to lead the land...’ Cambria pulled herself up and said assuredly, ‘I am most capable of bringing up noble children for court and Papyrus will start his military training soon – I suppose under the care of the General.’ Cambria spoke the title like it left a bad taste in her mouth, making Arial grimace a little, ‘So you will have very little time for Sans in this important part in his life – So I suggest you have me properly teach Sans of his duty to the crown.’

‘Please mother...’ Helvetica began, shaking her head at what the woman was saying.

‘Over the years you two have proven you can barely bring up one child properly, let around two.’ Cambria said lowly, ‘For the security of our magic line, I will have Sans live with me in the northern palace till he is of age... that is my final word on the matter.’

 

The northern palace, was built and owned by the former Pharaoh – and now owned by the dowager queen, it was closer to the desert compared with the glistening rivers that cut though the dryness of their land.

‘He is but a child...’Calibri said softly, she was ignored however.

‘Cambria you can’t be seriously considering it...’ Arial began lowly; Papyrus would be devastated and most certainly blame himself for this.

‘The other is a lost cause, but Sans is like a piece of clay that I plan to mould into a beautiful vase – this is the best solution to our problem – removing the distraction from the distracted.’ Cambria huffed, standing up finally, recovering from the incident finally.

‘Please mother...’ Helvetica said again, grabbing the woman’s frail shoulders.

‘Oh hush Helvetica, I only mean to have him for a couple of years – you act as though I’m going to take him away forever.’ Cambria pushed her daughters hands away, ‘besides it’ll be good practice for you too when Sans starts getting interest from suitors.’

 ‘Not at age 14 – please Mother...’ Helvetica pleaded with the other.

 ‘...I suppose in the changing times, fine, not when he’s 14.’ Cambria muttered, ‘though Sans can be courted from the age of 14 but it will be his 16th year that he can agree to the arrangement.’ Cambria turned to Bunbun, ‘Go get the others to help pack away the young princes belongings –probably only a few of his robes as I will get my seamstresses create new outfits for him.’

Bunbun gave an odd look to the fuming royals in the room, but as it wasn’t her place to add anything to this problem, bowing to the others and quickly leaving before she got in trouble, not before putting the mirror discreetly away. When she left the room it was then the annoyed voice of the pharaoh rang out.

 ‘Don’t I have a say in this, he is my son and I am Pharaoh.’ Gaster said crossly at the older monster, Cambria stared at the other for a moment, stunned by the outburst – but then bursting out in hysterical laughter  that echoed in the room for over five minutes, catching her breath and grinning at her son in law sharply,

‘Oh my goodness, you were being serious?’

* * *

 

 Sans had fallen asleep after the lesson and the few games of Senet wore him out – he was proud he didn’t cry himself to sleep but found himself shook awake by the pink furred bunny called Bunbun. It seemed to be early in the morning with Helvetica standing by his door a little sadly; the servants were busy pulling his few possessions out and packing them away in weaved chests and baskets. Gerson stood quietly and with head bowed,

‘I’m happy to travel with the Prince to continue his studies if that is what the Dowager queen would like.’

‘Thankyou Gerson, I’ll speak to her about your offer – thank you for keeping an eye on him yesterday.’ Helvetica smiled at the older turtle.

‘Not at all, it was my pleasure my queen.’ Gerson bowed again, leaving the prince and the queen – Sans rubbed the sleep from his sockets, looking around confused.

‘Mummy? What’s going on...?’ Sans asked his mother, not really in the company to address her formerly. Outside of his room he will call her ‘mother’ or ‘my queen’ but this was his personal space.

‘We need to talk Sans...’ Helvetica began.

Sans frowned at the severe tone and his mother sat next to him on the bed.

* * *

 

 Sans stood in the dining hall waiting by his Grandmothers side as they waited for a litter to be brought to the gates of the palace wall, to carry them to the boat – the northern palace was close to the connecting river so they were to catch a boat from the pier, it would be a long day trip but with some similar faces smiling gently at him. Undyne, the fish like monster was probably the same age as Sans – very shy but seemed to have a kind aura, Bunbun was a little older but she always had interesting stories to share about the common people and there was Gerson. It seemed Cambria had taken the offer of the tutor to continue his employment under the former queen, but she had said there would be more tutors for the other to work with, Gerson was fine with that – his niece was Undyne anyway and only living relative, he had very little holding him to the capital. Besides, Undyne would grow to be perhaps the close confidant of the young prince – giving the girl favours in the future with the royal court, a better life and more prospects for marrying in a higher class.

Sans was dressed not as formally as his grandmother would’ve liked with the sniff she did when she saw them but thankfully didn’t say anything, she seemed to be wearing a beaded headdress that almost completely covered her forehead and the blooming bruise – Sans knew best not to say anything about it though.

His mother, father, aunt and uncle were seeing him off but Sans was looking for his brother in the crowd of family members and other close servants.

‘Where is Papyrus?’ Calibri whispered quietly to Arial as Cambria took Sans by the arm and dragged him outside, Arial sighed and looked to his wife.

‘ He refused to leave his room ,he didn’t take it well...’

It was actually Temmie who rised the alarm of one of the horses being stolen by the elder prince that proved how well Papyrus had taken it.

* * *

 

 Sans sat on the bench on the ornate boat – a trip that once brought him joy and know only loss, his grandmother went inside the small wooden cabin on the boat to lay down but Sans was just watching the shore get further away, but a figure on a horse was cutting though the crowds recklessly, riding fast against the shore trying to catch the boat.

But when the sandy banks fell away the figure couldn't chase them anymore – Sans was certain it was his elder brother with the horse, the other knew how to ride but was reckless but it was the only sport he enjoyed (he disliked hunting and was frightened of using a sword when he accidentally sliced his grandmothers dress). Papyrus had taken one of the royal horses and had tried to catch the other, Sans was too far to see the others expression and he was somewhat glad that he couldn’t.

He raised a hand, and waved goodbye – the figure seemed undecided to wave back, but he did anyway.

 Sans wished the years passed quickly, he wondered if Papyrus wished that too?

* * *

thanks for reading, please drop a comment and/or kudos. I don't think us papyrus can be written as lazy in this au but rather a prankster, dreamer and not really the military leader they want/need him to be. In history books he would probably be referred to as 'Papyrus the builder' or 'Papyrus the great'

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Sans was brought into his grandmothers palace – in the old capital of their country before his mother and father had decided to build a new thriving city, making way for their new kingdom. Sans had visited before, but was simply too young to fully admire the majestic beauty of this glittering palace and the white buildings of the commoners houses acting as a gateway between the still prosperous city and the arid desert. His grandfather was a great builder, and he was given such a glamorous title for the city he built from the dunes.

Sans was amazed at the mass of people moving with the dowager queens  litter – chanting their praises for the woman’s safe return and a young royal in their midst once again.

‘Grandmother – were they expecting me...?’ Sans stared uncertain at the crowds, an uneasy smile on his face while his grandmother ignored the crowd with an upturned nose.

‘Well, I had been meaning to save you from that reckless life a little later on - but sooner is better than later!.’ Cambria chimed happily to her grandson, leaving him to stare out stoically out the litter’s window only to snap out of it by the kind squeezing of his fingers from Undyne. Her hair seemed to be styled stiffly according to how Cambria wished for the handmaidens to present themselves while under her employment, Bun-bun's fur was brushed straight too - both of the girls natural curls were to be brushed out and scented with jasmine infused oils and wax.

Bun -buns nose seemed to be twitching like crazy from the smell - trying to stop a sneeze and Undyne seemed to try her best to forget she either had hair with the way she twitched with the oil dripping on her skin and clothes.

Sans smiled softly at them, at least he still had some familiar faces to surround himself with. And Gerson would be joining them tomorrow too, he was travelling with the guards travelling with the luggage.

* * *

 

 ‘In my house – there are rules you must abide by.’ Cambria began, walking through her atrium of the palace, a beautiful garden and pond was bathed in the dim sunlight - melting into twilight.

Sans didn’t have the chance to take in his surroundings as the elderly monster marched on. He ran a bit to catch up to her – Undyne and Bunbun following behind quickly.

‘You will be up at dawn sharp, you will report to the kitchen for chores – I did not just raise just lazy royalty but hardworking children.’ Cambria explained, ‘The commoners do not spend their days playing games and neither will you.’

‘Yes grandmother.’ Sans conceded to the others wishes, concerned on what the chores would be exactly – Helvetica had once taken Sans and Papyrus to where the palace weavers were, it had gone well till Papyrus got caught in a loom...after that it was decided for the children’s safety and the weavers sanity that they were to stay away from the wooden looms.

‘You will learn to weave, sew, sing, dance and play an instrument.’ Cambria continued listing many skills that Sans didn’t think he could do justice.

‘Yes grandmother.’ Sans agreed.

‘You will have your etiquette lessons with me, obviously.’ Cambria huffed.

‘Yes grandmother.’ Sans was less excited about that aspect.

‘Your tutor will continue his lessons and I shall speak with Aaron to teach you how to ride, I shall get  Grillby to introduce you to the temple heads – it’s best to gain strong allies when you’re still young.’ Cambria said absentmindedly, sockets gleaming in her excitement – making poor Sans feel like a new doll of hers to play dress up with.

‘Oh my, this is all very exciting!’ She hummed cheerfully, grabbing Sans that was lagging behind – a few servants bowed as the lady of the house marched through the long stretch of painted corridors, pointing a small room that went into the courtyard.

The room was filled with many scrolls of history and maps – Cambria looked upon the room in a deep fondness, turning to her grandson happily pointing in the room. The woman seemed far more relaxed in her own space and with things done the way she liked best – but Sans knew his grandmother could fly off the handle at a moment’s notice.

‘This was your grandfathers’ favourite room – in this room he concocted the most amazing battle plans, poems and love songs...’ Cambria sighed; her severe lines on her skull seemed to soften.

‘Did he write them for you, grandmother?’ Sans questioned, he never knew his grandfather but the monster was spoken incredibly fondly of.

‘Of course he did, he didn’t write them for the housecat.’ Cambria muttered sarcastically, bright mood dimmed briefly, expression shifting back stoically as she pulled Sans away from the room, ‘It will be free for you to use, though any letters are for me to read first before they are sent – I expect it to be kept tidy after every use.’

Sans nodded happily following his grandmother, Sans wondered if Cambria would ever show him the poems, such a romantic gesture from his grandfather.  It seemed impossible for Sans to like the monster he hasn’t met before more than he already did.

His grandfather put a lot of care into building this palace for his wife and children, it was painted on the walls – the murals on the wall was incredible, the image of his mother and aunt as children paying tribute to Hathor was posed next to an younger Cambria, with her husband holding the queens hand. In the familiar style of most of the eyes being oddly painted almond shape and torso facing the viewer of the mural while the legs were painted from the side view.

 Cambria’s sockets lingered on the mural – and then turned, leaving Sans stunned in the expansive room they entered.

‘This was your mothers and aunts old room – the furniture is a little old fashioned and some more light could come in...’ Cambria hummed, staring at the neat but not overly ornate room. Being her usual fussy self, making certain the animal headed furniture had not a speck of dust on it.

 ‘It’s amazing...’ Sans hummed, eyes bright and shining – attention sorely on the night sky painted on his ceiling, gold plated relief of stars shining in the dim light of the large room. A forever night sky probably designed and created by his grandfather too, making certain that the perfect night sky would sing his daughters to sleep.

 Spinning around happily – freezing at the sight of an old looking mud mannequin with a still intact beaded sheaf dress, the dress was the same painted one on the mural. Undyne and Bunbun brightened at the others excitement at seeing his mother’s dress, an item that she wore when she was probably his age.

‘Oh, that I forgot I had it stored here – what an ugly out of style thing, well, it’s a conversation starter at least.’ Cambria hummed, the beads weren’t as shiny and the strands had become brittle, ‘I haven’t really had a reason to enter these rooms for many years now...’ Cambria huffed, turning around and leaving her new ward be for the moment but stopping and laying down more rules for Sans to follow.

‘There will be no screaming, or running in the halls.’ Cambria said with finality, counting off her extra rules off her fingers, ‘You are to have a bath every night and have an early night too – I will not have you fall asleep though your classes, I’m having my personal beautician and dressmaker to pay you a visit tomorrow – charming girl, I think you will like her.’

‘Milady, where will you have us?’ Bunbun asked gently, Undyne looked up to the older monster briefly in which the dowager queen answered,

‘You will be in the room over, as the personal servants of the prince you have to at his beck and call

 At any time of the day – and as such you will be given the opportunity to sit on the Princes lessons, whether you choose to better yourself is up to you.’ Cambria then said, ‘The rules for the prince are for you two to follow as well, and I will not stand for any company of men or monsters for bonding in my palace – if that rule is broken you will leave my grandsons service’

Bunbun flushed at what the other was implying but nodded quickly, Undyne seemed to get the gist of what was being said too with the way she was spluttering.

‘You don’t need to worry milady, no monster would want me anyway...’ Undyne muttered despondently.

Cambria frowned at the fidgeting Undyne and turned to Bunbun,

‘Is that girl always like that?’ Cambria asked, pointing to the fish monster - who continued to woefully sigh.

‘Well...’ Bunbun began with a sigh, Undyne flinching expecting to be laughed at by talking too much – Undyne always ran her mouth off when nervous.

‘Hm, well I am assured then.’ Cambria consoled the other in a pitying fashion, ‘I will call upon you when supper is ready, and I hope you don’t mind a simple meal – I care not for frivolous parties.’

She finally left the three monsters alone, Bunbun was quick to begin sorting out Sans’s things as the guards began to bring in the fully packed chests and Undyne began to follow the older girls example.

‘The time will pass quickly, my prince’ Undyne offered fumblingly, Sans just smiled at Undyne and just said,

‘Just call me Sans while we’re alone.’ Sans asked the other gently.

‘O-oh okay.’ Undyne stuttered, ‘Sans...’

Sans grinned at the shy girl, and a small smile shone back at him. Bun -bun finally let out a sneeze making both Undyne and Sans become startled with the loudness of it.

* * *

 Asgore sat patiently outside Papyrus’s door, knocking the door – to be followed was his knocks being copied; Helvetica stared at the door sadly turning to their guest.

‘He hasn’t come out?’ Helvetica twisted her hands together - feeling horrid.

‘I fear not milady’ Asgore hummed, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

‘Why do you knock at his door?’ Helvetica asked.

‘To see if he will answer, he has by copying my knocks though.’ Asgore hummed.

‘I’m sorry about your little contraption...’ Helvetica apologised again to the other.

‘No matter, accidents happen – I’m just thankful no one was hurt.’ Asgore said happily.

‘Well, we are about to put on supper anyway...’ Helvetica began, going to invite the other to join them – when Papyrus didn’t want to leave his room, he wouldn’t. Papyrus has been known to sulk, especially if Sans was cross with him and would only come out to face his family when he pleased.

‘What is his favourite food?’ Asgore grinned at the queen, a bit taken back by the others request.

‘Well, anything sweet I suppose...honey cakes and dates.’ Helvetica hummed, a sweet tooth he had gotten from her probably – while expecting Papyrus she may have eaten a whole tray of honey cakes, when realised what she did she asked why Gaster didn’t stop her; he confided that he was too scared to.

‘Could you get a servant bring a plate for me here – I have a bit of sweet tooth myself.’ Asgore grinned charmingly at the queen, who only stared puzzled,

‘You wish to eat in the hallway?’ Helvetica muttered, Asgore nodded,

‘It’d be like a picnic.’ Asgore said cheerfully, Helvetica only sighed and conceded to the others request – she’s had a long day.

‘Of course, I’ll get one of the servants to bring you a plate.’ Helvetica said, she turned and went on her way.

* * *

 

‘These honey cakes sure do look delicious – made fresh just for me, I love this place, and they really know how to treat guests.’ Asgore said loudly at the door, the poor servant stared confused at the odd monster uncertain if they should leave or see if the other needed anything more.

‘Just look at them, golden and oozing with honey...they have given me far too many, if only I had someone to share them with...’ Asgore said, grinning slyly at the sealed door.  There was no answer for a few moments – making Asgore turn away with a shrug,

‘All well, more for me.’

The servant let out a startled shriek at the feel of magic displacing near the sitting monster in a toga – the teenage prince glared at the elder monster, snatching a honey cake away indignantly; ignoring the others know-it-all smile.

‘Cheater.’ Papyrus snapped, taking a bite out of the sticky bun and chewing irately but taking his place by the scholars’ side.

‘The same trick worked on my son, Asriel.’ Asgore laughed, ‘Though his weakness is very similar – a sweet bread though without the honey.’

‘I didn’t know you have a son.’ Papyrus hummed, curious about the others life

‘Well... ‘Had’ a son would be more correct.’ Asgore said, smile turning a little sad.

‘I’m sorry.’ Papyrus said gently to the other. With the country is, even children of royalty were not a stranger to the reaching claws of death – the infant mortality rate was very high and children were regarded highly because of that, reaching even 5 years of age was a celebrated milestone. Even before Helvetica was expecting Papyrus, she had miscarried twins – both Sans and Papyrus would’ve had an older brother and older sister, and they visit them on their birthday every year.

‘It was many years ago.’ Asgore said, staring at the goblet of thick, crimson wine – the servant had left an assortment of things for the odd picnic in the cooling hall, a few wandering servants and guards spared them an odd look but didn’t really say anything on it.

‘I know it may be hard without Sans – but you can’t close yourself off from the world.’ Asgore began gently, ‘I know I have only known you for a short while Papyrus, but you are a bright child with your whole future ahead of you.’

‘...But what if everyone expects you to want to fight, what if they get expect too much from me?’ Papyrus muttered, ‘What if I can’t do it?’

‘While some may, your family expect you to do it in your own papyrus way – a ruler always finds his own way.’ Asgore patted the others shoulder and stood up, ‘your lessons are going to be starting early tomorrow, its best if you finish up soon.

‘You seem to know a lot about kings and ruling...are you a scribe in your kings’ court.’ Papyrus muttered, turning to the other curiously.

Asgore quirked a smile at the young skeletons question, winking at the other –

‘I guess I’m something like that, but we don’t really have titles like kings and queens – but I suppose Torial is like a queen to me.’ Asgore said happily, ‘Be a leader that puts the people first and you will always succeed, good night Papyrus.’

‘Night.’ Papyrus called out, staring as the honey dripped down his fingers, ‘Be a leader that puts the people first...’

While it did give the prince something to think about – it didn’t change the fact he is to start training with his uncle in the military encampments. It’s going to be a long 6 years...

* * *

TBC

the next chapter they're going to be older...so an timeskip woo!

 


	4. Chapter 4

_6 years later..._

* * *

 

‘Has anyone seen Papyrus?’ Helvetica walked through the inner chambers of the palace – Calibri looked up from where she was sitting, looking quite green at the smells of the ointments brewing around her. The throne room was a mess of activity – servant’s busy setting up extra tables and floor cushions and a bulky dog monster was bringing in a newly forged throne, to seat by the royal family. Inlaid with lapis lazuli and pearls, It will compliment Sans nicely; with his own sapphire coloured magic.

If Helvetica had a nose it would’ve visibly twitched at the sickly scent of odorous herbs, peppermint and aniseed of all things she could pick up.

‘Milady, this is a new mixture we have created – this time we will stabilise your magic.’ The healer promised, it was one of the flowey monsters...the only one that seemed to successfully finish any medical training of its kind but its healing magic was top notch.

‘I’d rather death.’ Calibri said bluntly, staring at the bubbling tar like liquid in the pot - gritting her teeth.

‘You’re such a joker lady Calibri.’ Flowey laughed cheerfully, a vine tried in vain to press the ladle of medicine to the others face – Calibri’s eyes flashed and a pair of ectoplasm hands desperately tried to shove back against the vine, Gaster had a similar construct of hands, formed from glowing prayers and scriptures to the underworld. Flowey continued their happy chortles at the push and shove game they have began.

All monsters in their land had summons that looked like glowing wingdings forming into bulking shapes or weapons – Asgore exclaimed in shock when Gaster had summoned his extra hands to go through his notes quickly.

Asgore’s surprise was evident enough to confirm, not all monsters summons looked like that.

‘Cal, you should be in bed.’ Helvetica said worriedly, ‘At least till Mother and Sans arrive.’

‘I want to help though.’ Calibri said a little stubbornly to her sister- in fact she was instructing the placements of the tables and being certain that everyone would seat somewhere where they wouldn’t be uncomfortable or incite old spats between heads of house or countries – Calibri wished to jump in and help but was forbidden from moving from her seat.

‘Very well, but please take your medicine.’ Helvetica asked the other kindly, continuing on looking around, ‘Have you seen Papyrus?’

‘He left with that lizard girl.’ Calibri answered back, putting up a good fight against the persistently smiling monster.

‘What?! Of all days...why did he choose this day?’ Helvetica huffed, furious at her elder son for running off and not getting ready.

‘They probably went riding though the site of the new Aten temple.’ Calibri offered to the annoyed queen, Helvetica was on edge already from the excitement of seeing her youngest again – coupled with her anxiety at being under the watchful eyes of her mother again.

‘I’ll get Arial to send some men to bring them back...you don’t think Papyrus forgot about Sans coming back today?’

‘Well, I wouldn’t use the word forget...’ Calibri offered gently, the flower monster took the opportunity to shove a spoonful of the tarry concoction into the others mouth – dispersing her magical summons and stilling at the horrid taste. The Flower monster looked too gleeful at her patient finally taking the medicine, while unaware of the large clawed fist hovering above the healer – Helvetica was using all her might to stop her sisters knee jerk magic reaction to crush the offending flower.

* * *

 

 A lone painter, who went by the name So-sorry sat by the mural wall, humming to himself as he went for the green paint he created from animal gum and malachite – pausing when the bowl of water which had some stained linen rags in it, slightly rippling.

So-sorry didn’t think much of it till he heard the hooves hitting the stone roads leading to this temple under construction and the shrill screaming of the stout acting general and the joyful laughter of the skeleton she was pursuing.

And while So-sorry considered that that would be far more interesting to watch then do his work, with how the other workers came wondering out confused about the noise. But he turned back to his painting – he needs to get a start on this though, maybe he could do a small design depicting this very moment in time.

Not like anyone would care, probably would be forgotten about - won't even be remembered in a months time.

* * *

 

‘Papyrus!’ The yellow monster shouted at the prince – who was laughing at the others suffering somewhat, charging though the dunes and avoiding the tall statues and buildings under construction on horseback. The horse was one of the young palace horses – far too rowdy and ill-mannered to be trained with chariot let alone be trusted not to throw the heir to the throne.

Somehow the young stallion was either humouring the prince or the rowdy creature found a similar free spirit in the monster.

Thankfully it was a little slower running though the sandy areas – but so was Alphy’s horse. The rough looking lizard monster was doing her best to keep up with her charge; it seemed the young prince didn’t respect her as much as the general,the others uncle. Alphys narrowly dodged a blue bone that the prince hurled at her – Papyrus darted up one of the sandy ramps climbing around one of the impressive statures of his father, Pharaoh Gaster

‘Oi! What are you doing!?’ Alphys screeched at the prince, because she veered to avoid the bone – she was too late to follow the other up the ramp, going instead around the wooden and sand structure and struggling in the sloping sandy hill.

 Alphys swore loudly at the prince, who just laughed – all of the court knew that Alphys enjoyed the chase and trials the prince threw at her, which was why she was considered best to tutor him. The last great battle had caused Arial to be injured gravely, though he was recovering and so was spending some much needed time with his sickly wife. Alphys transition to becoming general in the others stead was almost set in stone, with the general not having an heir and Papyrus barely having enough attention span to be general as well as heir to the throne.

‘I thought it would be fun – to ride around the temple.’ Papyrus called to the struggling soldier – or glorified prince babysitter she sometimes called herself.

‘And try and take my head off?!’ Alphys demanded from the other, horse was struggling and panting as it pulled itself back on the finished ground – continuing their pursuit.

‘C’mon where’s your sense of adventure?’ Papyrus called taunted the shorter monster – the woman’s eyes flashed at the challenge.

‘Oh, its adventure you want?’ A spark of magic formed in her hand, grinning sharply at the other, a slow release of light – made up of swirling wingdings, the spell the others soul knew from birth. The magic shimmered in the heat of the day, the sun made the limestone glitter and shimmer, just like the long and wide river in the distance – the boats would see the beautiful glittering city as they came into port.

* * *

 

 ‘Would you care for a date?’ Grillby asked the young royal, offering the sweet fruit to the prince staring out the ever approaching shore line – certainly more crowded than it was 6 years ago. The limestone covered the structures stretching up to touch the sky. Sans sat rigid and poised just as his grandmother taught him, absentmindedly patting the bony cat with glowing sapphire eyes – its bones had the faint etching marks of Sans’s own magical signature and the hint of something more unearthly, her name was Bast, named after the cat patron Bastet

And Bast was a kitten that Sans chose to save from the priests ritualistic sacrifice of the animals for the patron goddess of cats on his 14th birthday two years ago.

It had been the week of his coming of age, his magic finally determining that he is capable of bearing heirs for the royal line – his grandmother had been so happy that she declared he could have whatever he desired, in which Sans said for the cat to be spared.

The priests agreed (under the sharp look from the dowager queen) and Sans became the proud owner of his first cat...which turned into 7, as the cat was revealed to be a mother.

Cambria was less than pleased, but had the mother cat (she was usually just called Mother) the kittens were given to where they were needed, the influx of rats and mice fed them well and Sans decided on keeping the runt of the litter as his pet.

While Sans knew he should interfere with tradition spanning years and years but he couldn’t allow it, for any animal – he knew the magic that the animals had were to be returned back to the gods for them to use, tributes and sacrifice was how the gods remained strong against chaos and disorder. But surely they wouldn’t miss just one cat and its kittens?

But with his coming of age, also came the proposals from everywhere – eager for a claim to the throne; his Grandmother had said he should be happy in all the attention from all the kings, princes, high officials – and the gifts were more elaborate than the last.

Though Gerson had kept the proposals safe till Sans’s 16th year – for them to be considered by Cambria, Helvetica, Calibri and Gaster.

* * *

 

 Undyne and Bunbun were busy playing Senet, both had grown into two beautiful woman – both had left admirers back in the north but neither had made any move on it, even though other monsters their age have settled down and starting a family.

Undyne was quite shy still, Gerson had decided to stay in the Northern palace with the latest wet season giving him a horrid cough – so the fish girl was a little worried about him, Bunbun was trying to distract the other though she was horrible at Senet.

Muffet was busy stretching her many arms above her head, exiting the cabin area of the ship – flicking her many eyes to the flame monster with the plate of dates, keeping an eye on the unbounded monsters while Cambria was sleeping off her sea sickness. Without Gerson here, it was up to Muffet act as chaperone – which she honestly took great pleasure in stopping any fires burning for the prince...in particular, the smitten fire monster.

‘Ah honey, so nice for you to offer the dates for everyone.’ Muffet grinned, taking a date and the plate from the awkwardly standing high priest to be. Grillby either didn’t pick up on the beauticians ire as she stepped between the prince and himself – Grillby blinked at the spider girl and smiled gently at her,

‘Of course help yourselves.’ He offered the plate, offering like a servant would.

‘Will do.’ Muffet huffed, Sans ignored the others stoically – the young royal had become incredibly distant during the lead up to his 16th birthday, concerned with how everything’s changed, how Papyrus would have changed.

Helvetica wrote frequently to keep Sans updated but it has been hectic for everyone during the 6 year separation – another war broke out between the humans and monster kind again though this time they had the assistance from Toriel’s army from across the seas, Asgore’s wife seemed to be a pretty strong and fearsome ruler and with the way Helvetica described her, it seemed she got along with the woman just fine.

‘It is very kind of you to join us for our travels, Grillby.’ Sans said softly, face half hidden by a fan – the fire almost swooned but regained his composure.

‘One must hope there is no ulterior motive...’ Muffet muttered lowly narrowing her eyes at the flame monster, causing Sans to gently tap her with his fan with a frown. Silently requesting the other to be nice to the priest and one of his teachers, but  it was well know that the fire monster was deeply infatuated with Sans to everyone beside Cambria herself - sometimes leaving her grandson in awkward situations with the other.

 He was a kind man, well-liked by everyone beside Muffet (for some reason), his entire life seemed to revolve around the palace and the temple – as a monster of 25 years, it was a little surprising that the high priest didn’t arrange a marriage between an equal ranking monster for his son. Perhaps the other had high hopes for his son – maybe to marry into the royal family, leaving his sons innocent though obvious interest sway Grillby's path in life.

‘I would not say it’s an ulterior motive... but the new Aten temple is being built in the capital, and they will need a High priest.’ Grillby huffed to the spider girl, who was busy eating a date – choking a little at the others answer.

‘You’re not going to take over your father’s temple in the north?’ Muffet muttered lowly.

‘No, I do have an elder brother...he has married in the last season of growing and has a daughter.’ Grillby shrugged almost sheep-fully, ‘Father is fine with me building a good life in the capital here.’

‘So you’re not going back...’ Muffet said dimly, the faint sadness in her voice went over the others head. Grillby finally caught on the emotion shifting on the others face. 

‘Muffet...are you sad that I won’t?’ Grillby asked innocently enough, the other flushed vividly.

‘Hardly- I wouldn’t miss a boring old spark like you.’ Muffet huffed, ‘In fact I’ll sleep peacefully knowing how far away you are.’ Muffet said haughtily, walking away from the others briefly.

Grillby stared at her confused,

‘I don’t understand, why she is so irate at me?’

‘Oh, perhaps she is a going a little green at the attention you give me.’ Sans tried to subtly hint to the high priest to be, at least get him interested in someone else...who might reluctantly like him back.

‘Why would she go green?’ Grillby frowned at that, turning back to the mumbling spider woman, ‘ Should I get her some ginger to chew?’

‘Why are all the cute ones oblivious?’ Bunbun huffed under her breath, shaking her head in dismay at the others innocent answers, making her move.

‘And now you are stuck in the underworld.’ Undyne muttered, staring at the others piece – making the poor bunny girl cross her arms and huff at another game lost. It was then Cambria stumbled out – looking ill, a piece of ginger root had been peeled earlier by Muffet and given to the woman; she was chewing on it with a wince, surely it was spicy tasting but it was the best thing to help sea sickness.

That and it kept the other silent during the trip.

Bast stretched on Sans’s lap and went off to explore the barge for any mice or anything of the sort – but Sans was joined by his grandmother, watching as the shore got ever closer; they could even start to see the beginning of a jubilee organised in Sans’s honour it seemed.

* * *

 

 The loud laughter filled the palace walls – both the royal prince and acting general had been holding on their horse’s reigns, the poor beasts were panting from all the chasing though the slippery dunes; the sun now hanging low.

They had broken out in an all-out spar, and then they ran though the just painted walls – galloping though the halls, kicking the remaining palates of paint of the workers running away. The white and brown flanks of the horses were covered in brightly coloured splatters of paint as well as being on the two riders.

The white linen that they both wore was pretty much ruined, the dots of paints coated Papyrus’s bones too – but he was too busy laughing at the others state to even consider his own manner of dress. Alphys was laughing along, because what else could she do now?

Papyrus stilled outside the stable, the stable monster – a grumpy looking bunny sniffed at the state of the others dress.

‘Pushing it a little, aren’t we?’ The blue bunny huffed at them a little.

‘Nicecream!’ Papyrus called out to the servant who took the horses off their reigns – walking tiredly towards to the trough of water for the various animals they kept on premises.

‘Don’t call me that...’ Nicecream snarled lowly, but ignored.

‘Nah, we have plenty of time before...’ Papyrus froze when an unfamiliar set of horses nuzzled at the back of his skull, a breed commonly breed in the north for their long manes and tails. They weren’t horses meant to be taken out to battle, in fact there were tons of unfamiliar steeds and camels being housed in the limestone covered stables,

Alphys looked to be clenching her teeth and eyes – tying to restrain her from breaking the Princes back over her knee when the horrifying realisation dawned on her and Papyrus with the way he was trying to cower away from her.

‘Yes – didn’t your tutor tell you, they were to arrive at sunset...rather than leaving later they left early?’ Nicecream huffed at them, walking off to tend to the horses – smirking a little when he heard them break out in a run to the main hall.

‘Heh, nobility...’ Nicecream huffed – his cheerful companion popped up next to him, and happy go lucky orange cat just giggled as he brushed off the dry, powdery paint off one of the horses.

‘Gosh, I hope everything works out in the end for everyone.’ The cat said happily, only to flush when the blue arms of Nicecream wrapped around his bare middle – both just wore a simple kilt made from off white linen.

‘I know everything can work out for us by the end of tonight, Burgerpants.’ Nicecream smirked in the others fur.

* * *

 

 Temmie was nursing a bowl of thick wine – trying desperately not to openly smirk at the vacant seat for the heir to the throne, or how both Gaster and Helvetica were glaring at the seat like they were willing their eldest to appear before them.

‘It appears your tutor-age to the heir hasn’t bared fruit...’ Arial snarled at the little monster quietly, Temmie forced his face to remain into a mutual smile to the injured general – his lovely wife was propped by more pillows than the others, to stop her from obviously slumping in her weakness; she had more elaborate makeup then Helvetica to cover her sickly appearance. Flowey was humming along next to their patient to the music and exclaiming in delight at the ribbon dancers.

Sans was sitting beside Cambria, face flushed and eye lights trembling as he was the unwilling listener of the venomous tangent his grandmother was saying – probably all about the missing heir.

‘Well, I wasn’t his only tutor...’ Temmie said pointedly at Arial, putting on a slight condescending smile, ‘But I understand, you had more important things on your plate –oh, so noble ex-general.’

What Temmie didn’t expect was the sickly sister of the queen to force his head in the bowl he was licking from – the red bubbling in his panic.

‘Listen you little rodent, I may be sick – but I swear to the gods I’ll get this flower to put you in their brewing pot.’ Calibri snarled out, letting go of the others head – Temmie spluttered, fur dripping red; staring a little frightened at Calibri.

Calibri pulled away with crossed arms – everyone else was too busy in their own angry discussions, merriment, drinking and dancing to pay any heed to the sister of queens’ aggression.

 Arial couldn’t take his sockets off his wife, Calibri had to stop a snort of laughter to escape her when she saw the others eye lights had shifted into big stars at her.

Temmie glared at them, absentmindedly licking his paws and his face – like a cat, as he plotted. He turned his attention to the fire monster next to the younger prince; fawning over the other...it was almost sickening.

But, the other was something he could use...a gullible fool.

The doors opened by the guards pulling it open, revealing the young prince and the acting general – both didn’t seem to realise how full the hall was, staring a little wide eyed but shifting immediately to their court personas, under the impression if they pretended they didn’t create a big entrance, or the state of their clothes then perhaps no one else would.

The courtiers stared confused, and clapped uncertainly- bowing as the prince passed. Helvetica, Gaster stood for their son who smiled uncomfortably at the furious expressions barely concealed by the ornate clothes and beads.

Sans stood excitedly, but only to be pulled sharply down by Cambria, snarling out loud enough for the whole court to hear,

‘Sit down; you don’t need to stand for fools.’

* * *

 

Papyrus ignored the cruel words, moving to seat in his place – Gaster made an urgent gesture to the musicians who stilled their playing, they fumbled a bit but continued to play their piece louder.

Gaster tensed his hand on his elder sons shoulder, Papyrus grinned uncomfortably at the angry aura swimming by his side.

Papyrus was left silent in the remaining of the awkward party – knowing that he was going to get a severe lecture from everyone.

Papyrus stared at his demure brother staring at his lap as their grandmother kept on muttering, he had grown some height but he is still quite short – alabaster like bones with no visible cracks, beautiful baby blue eyes. He was dressed in soft white linens and many jewels around his neck, a golden headpiece framed his sky like a pair of wings.

Cambria noticed her grandsons look, glaring sharply at the elder child – grabbing her fan and shield both her and Sans’s face with the thick plumes.

Temmie toasted to the dejected look on his students face, getting almost drowned in wine was worth the amusing show at least.

* * *

_Muffet is the royal cock blocker/seamstress/beautician. that is her unofficial title in my head._

 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Alphys stormed into the heirs’ chambers in a huff – the taller skeleton was curled on his bed, clutching his skull in his hangover stupor. Papyrus groaned lowly and trying to return back to his slumber- only to jump up  when the stout yellow lizard grabbed a cushion that the royal had thrown away in frustration the other night and hit him hard with it.

“Get up!” Alphys hissed.

“Hey – be gentle with me” Papyrus pleaded the lizard warrior – unlike him, she seemed to have changed outfits since last night and looked refreshed too; prepared for  all the royal trivialities that surely would occur today. Papyrus had pretty much escaped as quickly as he could last night, using his magic to avoid his disappointed relatives – and the odd conversation that would surely begin by the brother he barely recognised.

The gleaming, kind and intelligent sockets staring straight into his soul – the smooth bones gleaming ivory and each dainty finger bones that would bring Papyrus to his knees to kiss ever so gently if he could garner the courage to ignore his grandmothers ire of his very being.

Alphys snapped him out of that thought however.

“Oh, I am gentle.” Alphys sneered, “Compared with the pharaoh going to tear you a new one if you don’t leave your chambers, like a snivelling coward.”

“Arial...did the general speak with you?” Papyrus warily asked, the amount of trouble Alphys would’ve been in with Arial was frightful to even think about.

“Hey, I can take my lumps when due.” Alphys huffed, “And they were due for not keeping you in line.”

Papyrus quirked a smile at that, Alphys knew to take responsibility for her actions – a trait he wished to own.

Papyrus finally pulled himself up, rubbing his weary sockets and holding his skull in his hands. Still feeling mostly bad for putting Alphys though all that trouble – while it wasn’t just him his stupidity reflected on but everyone else that worked hard to prepare and teach him.

“I was a complete arse yesterday...” Papyrus admitted sourly.

“You were – and you reminded the dowager queen why she dislikes you so much.” Alphys deadpanned.

“She wants a Pharaoh, a warrior king like grandfather was...” Papyrus began woefully.

“And she will...” Alphys comforted her friend, “You just have to show her that you don’t have to enter wars to become a great ruler.”

“Asgore always believed it is better to conquer with knowledge rather than brute force.” Papyrus offered 

“...I’m not sure how your grandmother would take that ideal, especially coming from the same family that tried to conquer our kingdom many years ago.” Alphys muttered unsure, there was a reason why the kindly monster had not been invited.

“That’s ancient history though.” Papyrus shook his head, that’s probably going back a few hundred years by now – Asgore’s own ancestors and his vying for control and becoming the strongest power in the world.

“ Yeah, the dowager queen  however is not one to let it go.” Alphys said with a snort, giving a look at the slept in clothes of the prince.

“Have a bath and get changed, you are expected in the main audience chamber.”

She quickly turned on her heel and exited the others chambers leaving the servants to enter with beaming smiles as they pulled open the cloth hanging to cover the windows – the bright sunlight of a new morning began to stream in.

* * *

 

 Sans found himself staring at the star ceiling of his chamber – the chamber he had in his childhood, it looked so strange compared with the chambers he had in the northern palace; he turned to his side staring out to the glistening plaster and marble that overlooked the beautiful city and river that split between their lands.

His sleep schedule had been drilled into his head because of the past 6 years, but he rarely slept more than he really needed to – using the sun as his alarm and start to the day. Papyrus always had trouble waking up at dawn; no amount of military training would take that away from him. Sans sighed at that thought and there he goes, thinking about his eldest brother again – his nerves gnawed at his soul the moment he saw his tall brother, the heat that filled his cheeks caused him to cover his cheeks with his hands in shame and embarrassment.

“Who are you thinking about so early in this fine morning?” A voice drawled out, making Sans let out an indignant squeak when Muffet sauntered inside his chambers – the heat of the long night had been made only bearable by sleeping bare boned, though the sea breeze had begun to cool the morning as the sun rose ever higher over the gleaming city and palace.

 She was followed by both Undyne and Bunbun, whom seemed to be struggling in carrying a bath inside the others room; behind them was two guards that had brought in the two large vases of water who began to fill the tub for the royal prince – Sans didn’t see why he couldn’t bath in the garden like he and Papyrus did as children, the main garden went down into the pristine pool at the bottom of the garden.

  Muffet seemed to have dressed herself in a long linen skirt, a belt of brightly coloured fabric that held her skirt tight just under her breasts – lilac coloured skin on display under the sheer cloth that covered her chest. Under her many arms were the robes Sans was to wear today with his simple beaded headdress and necklace – both gifts crafted by the royal jewellers in response to the youngest heir to the thrones return.  Sans  had shown his unguarded delight at the lovely jewels of malachite, lapis lazuli and turquoise, they were his favourite and plentiful compared with the jewels that naturally bore from the earth in the north – silver and gold were plentiful in the north and so the rich colour of the sun and stars gleamed in some of San’s simpler pieces.

Sans appreciated both gifts, and made the monster of trade know of his appreciation – though was sadly ruined by his Grandmothers own approval and haughty comment of,

“Fine pieces of work they are, it’s good to know there are jewellers worthy to create perhaps even wedding gifts too.”

It soured the gesture of the gifts a tiny bit for him, but the jewellers looked so happy at the elder monsters suggestion and approval and so he continued to be grateful to them.

“I wasn’t thinking of anyone.” Sans denied, pulling up and out of the wooden and gilded bed – animal heads carved in the bed posts.

“Sure you weren’t.” Muffet muttered, placing the robes and jewels on the bed – moving to grab the others arm to direct him to the sloshing tub.

“I wasn’t...” Sans huffed, willing his flush to go away.

“Hey, we’re not going to tell on you – I think your brother is a fine looking monster too.” Bunbun giggled.

“Bunbun...” Undyne shook her head in a disapproving manner, the rabbit girl was the biggest flirt there was.

“Hey, don’t judge me.” Bunbun waggled her at Undyne playfully, “Hey, military training really did wonders for him.”

“Yes, physically it did do wonders not emotionally ...probably.” Undyne added softly, “But who knows...maybe yesterday was a bad night for him.”                                                                                 

“...” Sans didn’t say anything to the fish girls defence on his brother’s character – Sans had changed so much just to be allowed to come back home and here was Papyrus, still being frivolous and irresponsible.

It wasn’t anger he had felt, he felt an odd mix of relief that his brother was still the same and disappointment too.

“He’s gorgeous and that’s all that matters, he looks like a pharaoh.” Bunbun sighed, “Do you think he will be looking for a chief wife or consort...?” The rabbit eyebrows waggled a little at that thought, though she was a hand servant to a royal family – she was still aiming a little too high.

“What of that spice merchant you promised yourself to at the end of your services?” Undyne mumbled out, a little jealous and annoyed at the others frivolous nature.

“What is the harm of keeping my options open?” The bunny huffed at the fish girl who went a little green at that,

"That seems a little unfair on the boy you left behind in the North." Undyne muttered, "I think finding the one person made for you is the greatest feeling on earth."

"Says the girl whose never been with someone before."

"I know there is someone for me, I just haven't found them yet." Undyne said irritated with a flush.

“This is not the time to talk of this girls, our duty is to the prince – not the love life of the heir to the throne, or our own love life.” Muffet said curtly, probably sensing her charges discomfort.

 This whole conversation reminded Sans of his own concerns and worries, reminding him of the numerous letters for his hand by unknown suitors – he stepped into his bath and began to sink into the lukewarm water, feeling the dread of it being brought up by his parents too. He dreaded coming home, for it would change everything for his life – changes he didn’t feel that he was ready for but duty bound to play along.

* * *

 

 “Well, Sans is certainly popular...” Gaster hummed, staring at the assortment of gifts that began to fill the audience chamber with a mix of dread; the same amount his youngest was feeling at the time in his own chambers.  Helvetica was staring at some of the more unusual pieces, keeping her thoughts to herself but her expression gloomy.

“Oh great pharaoh, these are the requests and gifts for the hand of your youngest – this is a mere taste of the wealth and life my lord wishes to give your child.” A foreign courtier bowed politely to the pharaoh as his servants brought more treasures in to sway the minds of the royal family on who would be best suited to Sans.

“Your lord seems to be very generous” Helvetica muttered, “But would we accept such an offer, surely your lord would have Sans to leave for his land.”

“Yes, but my lord would make him most comfortable.” The courtier grinned, completely oblivious to rising chill from the Queen – Gaster looked to his wife wearily and back to the foreign courtier. Pleading with his mind for the other to tread carefully around Helvetica, his queen woke on the wrong side of the bed – by wrong side, he means his irate mother in law storming in their shared chambers and berating her daughter.

So a surprise visit from an official from a foreign court, waiting for the chance to claw their way into their crown though Sans was not going to end well for anyone.

“I shall have to make this clear as I have to the others that tried to convince me to send my son away again.” Helvetica stood at her full height glaring at the little monster.

“Yes, my queen?” The courtier trembled a little, smile faltering as her imposing shadow loomed over the small monster.

“I just got my child back from my mothers, they were a hellish six years, having my child being taken away again – perhaps forever, is a little cruel.” Helvetica snarled out, turning on her heel and storming off – Gaster just sighed and sent the courtier and the gifts away.

Gaster looked to the pile of scrolls – all with requests for an audience with him undoubtedly about securing a marriage between families made him slump In in throne in a very un-god like fashion.

“Gaster!” Ariel called out in the audience chamber, pausing to take in the defeated look of the ruler, “You look as though Anubis himself is looming above you.”

“I wish for Anubis to take me, surely the trials of the underworld would be better than this.” Gaster sighed, gesturing the general to come closer. He stood as soon as the general walked to his side, both going to walk through the halls and chat before they were needed in the chambers to discuss mundane kingdom problems.

“It’s somewhat funny you have one child who doesn’t make time for the appointments made by this parents for a chief consort or a chief wife, many a beautiful monster you have brought from afar for him to choose from, and another child that has a room full of courting gifts and requests but you don’t even want to even consider them.” Arial said idly, looking at the gifts being carried by servants, placing them somewhere safe and out of the way– till they decide whether or not to send them back.

“He is our youngest...he is still Helvetica’s little star.” Gaster said, “With their time spent apart, it is understandable why Helvetica would be a little overprotective of Sans.”

“Yes of course.” Arial nodded politely, while he was not blessed with his own children due to his wife’s illness – he and Calibri acted as the prince’s second parents.

“Now about Papyrus...” Gaster continued quietly, looking vaguely uncomfortable with what he was about to ask of the General.

“Yes?” Arial said patiently.

“You spend the most time with him now, has he shown any interest in any monster in the palace...” The concern in Gaster’s voice was masked, but since the general had known the other as long as he has he could tell.

“You mean sexually?” Arial hummed softly, quirking his mouth at the question.

“Yes, with the way he denies the others...” Gaster continued worriedly.

“Gaster, he has not shown any interest in any other monster – nor has he had any lovers tucked away in the city” Arial assured the other skeleton, Gaster let out a sigh of relief.

“Am I a horrid father for not being to ask him myself?” Gaster asked Arial, making Arial turn to him and clap him on the shoulder, stilling their march.

“Hardly, you do care deeply for Papyrus.” Arial comforted the other, “I think some things are hard to talk about with the ones you love the most.”

“I wouldn’t even mind if he did have someone, I just want him to be happy.” Gaster clenched a hand against one of the many limestone pillars they passed.

“You know that what would make Papyrus happy is not something Cambria would condone with the state Papyrus is now.” Arial said in a matter –of-fact kind of way.

“I was hoping their time apart would finally make Papyrus grow up.” Gaster said, “But it seems to wait for our mother-in-law’s passing seems more likely.

“Perhaps we are going the wrong way about this...” Arial muttered, looking thoughtful.

“You think?” Gaster snorted at his brother in law.

“What if we didn’t push him hard enough to fight for what he wants...?” Arial offered.

“What are you thinking about?” Gaster muttered with a narrowed glance.

“A priest of Aten had come with Sans from the north, the son of the high priest – handsome, relatively young and obviously enamoured with Sans.” Arial said, “I’m sure that a little bit of competition will be the kick Papyrus needs.”

“Are you suggesting we use the young priest to push Papyrus to  fight to have Sans as his own?”

“Use is such a strong word...but yes.” Arial said with a smile, Gaster looked thoughtful at that – a servant that had been carrying a chest of gifts were alerted by the Pharaoh and the general, they awkwardly bowed at them.

“Yes, my pharaoh?”

“After you put the chest away, can you please find the young priest Grillby and invite him for lunch in the gardens.” Gaster said stiffly to the cat like monster.

“Of course my lord, I’ll let him know right away.” The cat monster said happily, continuing on their way.

“This will be a very interesting lunch, yes?” Gaster hummed, continuing his stride though the halls – Arial smiled and followed the other quietly.

* * *

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

“Your highness, we have been requested to join the Pharaoh and the Queen for a late lunch.”

 BunBun cheerfully called out in the prince’s chambers, Sans sitting on by his small table assisting Muffet with braiding Undyne’s crimson hair. The poor fish girl was fidgeting under the attention of her superiors – but she was the only one that had the longest hair, and while she did not choose usually to wear a wig it didn’t stop Muffet from tidying up the others hair when she was bored.

 

Sans tried to fall back into the routine of his lessons, reading and trying to entertain himself with the idle chatter of Muffet, Undyne and BunBun – being back home just felt strange, while he was expected to help with the chores when he requested to assist the staff or be given a job it was met with overly polite dismissal and embarrassment from the staff of the palace.

 

 Obviously, the palace took the division between royalty and common folk was more enforced -but he didn’t think his parents would be that fussed about it, so it must have been someone with high authority to put that law in place.

 

 Sans was only joining in to ease his own overactive mind, trying to distract himself with something mindless – it was helping, well, up to the point when BunBun decided to announce that titbit.

Sans reacted by pulling Undyne’s hair, making the blue skinned fish squeak in pain and clutch at her abused skull. Sans apologized, but still looked troubled.

 

“Well, I suppose we have to start getting ready then.” Muffet hummed, removing her fingers from the servant girls now braided hair.

 

“Wow, Undyne…” BunBun gushed at the other, eyes gleaming at the sight of the usually long and unruly locks turned into something a fine lady would wear for court – Undyne flushed at the praise and gingery picked up the Prince’s polished bronze mirror, with the handle carved in the likeness of Hathor, she considered the golden reflection unsurely.

 

“Yes, it is rare I get to play with real hair – I think I went a little overboard.” Muffet hummed, though pleased with her handwork.

“Prince Sans, isn’t she pretty?” BunBun called gleefully, shaking Undyne’s shoulders a little harshly in her excitement – ignoring the soft-spoken words of the other girl and the vivid blush glowing intensely.

“Does this mean they came to a decision already?!” Sans ignored the others question in favour of his more distressing ones.

The quiet and almost peaceful atmosphere had dissolved completely into restlessness, both Bunbun and Undyne giving the young royal a worried look – as usual, leaving Muffet to leap into action. Grabbing the skeleton’s dainty hands in her own forcing the other to stare into her eyes; filled with amount of confidence not usually seen in a noble monster lady.

 

“Sans, you are of noble magic and spirit – born to a proud linage and a direct magic line to the great gods themselves.” Muffet said sternly and then continued, “Are you going to let a late supper make you go running scared?”

 

“No…?” Sans said a little unsurely but quickly removed the wobble in his voice and said it more forcefully, “No.”

 

“Good!” Muffet said and then nodded, “Now let’s make you stunning!”

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe this…” Grillby said while adjusting his robes, the animal skin that his father had especially made for him – the beast had been slain and brought for this very reason, going to the best tanner in the land, the same craftsman that the Pharaoh had his religious garments made.

 

Grillby’s hand trembled while he felt the weight of his best robes and his most ornate beaded collar around his flaming neck – oh gods, he has to calm down or the stones will melt, but how could he be calm? He was meeting the pharaoh and his queen, sharing a meal.

 

Grillby finally fastened his sash, probably a little tighter then usual but his nerves were completely fried and his movements were just in muscle memory while his thoughts were all screaming in a mix of absolute joy and gut-wrenching fear. It was almost the same intensity when his father brought him to the dowanger queens’ palace.

_The Northern palace, though not as ornate as the palace closest to the capital – the paintings had always caught Grillby’s gaze as he had followed his father though the glittering halls, the walls covered in marble and limestone._

_Following the proud high priest who entered the audience chamber, immediately prostrating himself before the golden gilded thrones. The former queen held herself proudly and imposed an immense amount of power, her age carefully concealed by how she held herself and her sheer willpower – Grillby quickly remembered himself and bowed behind his father but noticing the second throne that had been set up lower then the elderly queens own throne._

_“High priest Flume – you have served my family for many years.” Cambria continued, “Serving my dear husband as advisor, friend and ally during his time of need.”_

_“It is only my duty to do so, to make certain that the bright rays of Aten would forever shine upon you and brighten your families righteous path.” High priest Flume droned on to his queen, respectful and careful as he is with any of the gods they offer tribute to._

_“Yes, the debt our family owes you is great and still need to be honoured.”_

_“My dowanger queen, the royal family has been most gracious and generous to us for many years – it is us that still owe the royal family a debt for keeping our country prosperous and protected against those that are envious of our good fortunes.”_

_Grillby had listened to his fathers’ flowery language before, while he is not that adept at the gift of flattery just yet his father got him to study many books to enhance his ability and to listen carefully at the tones his father used but it still took a long time for Grillby to stop himself from giggling outright at the sheer change in the older elemental’s tone at work and home._

_“I see you have brought a young man with you -your son?” Cambria finally shifted her attention to the other, younger elemental in the room._

_“Yes, this is my eldest son Grillby.” Flume explained politely, “Forgive me for not introducing you earlier.”_

_“Boy, what are you doing with your face pointing to the ground?” Cambria said with a huff, pulling her fan from where it rested and beginning to fan herself._

_“My dowanger queen, it is not proper for a simple monster to look upon the face of Isis herself on earth.” Grillby answered her – he could feel his father’s glow of pride from the front of him._

_“Proper…I have to commend your father – he has taught you well but I wish to see your face young Grillby, son of Flume.”_

_Grillby looked up, soft smile on his face, Cambria nodded in approval and sighing wistfully._

_“So charming and handsome – though with such a figure and a pretty face, you most certainly take after your late mother.” Cambria then continued, “No offence to High Priest Flume.”_

_“My lady, none taken – when he was born I too was such relieved of the likeness, the midwife and wet-nurse both agreed he would grow into a monster that would make a soul swoon.”_

_“My, my he must already have many admirers…” Cambria continued looking thoughtful, giving one last look at Grillby._

_“Sadly, this is not just a friendly meeting – I’m sure you are aware of my youngest grandson is to stay with us for a while.”_

_“Word had spread milady.”_

_“I require a tutor for him, for courtly duties and religious rites.” Cambria said, tapping her fan to her chin – turning to the far side corridor with two handmaidens standing by the side politely._

_“Bring Prince Sans, tell him he is to meet his tutor.” Cambria ordered._

_The handmaidens looked wearily at each other and at the former queen._

_“Well?” Cambria said impatiently._

_“Milady…the prince is still saddened by his separation from the queen and pharaoh.” The oldest of the two and the bravest said softly._

_“Yes?” Cambria said curtly making the handmaidens look at each other and concede to fetch to prince._

_“Horrid circumstances but I must protect our magic line at all costs.”_

_“Surely a move that is as wise as the great god Thoth – the young prince will thank his wise grandmother for her foresight and wisdom.” Flume said while bowing._

_Grillby looked curiously as the returned steps were heard entering the hall, Grillby was about to lower his head again to the entering figures but froze when the Prince finally entered._

_The others petite frame was draped in the finest of linin, with beads and jewels that only the wealthiest of nobles could even dream to wear – with the other there was no added or caked on makeup that were common amongst the noble caste and he exuded the natural beauty of a lotus bloom on the river, glowing in the rising and setting sun. Grillby could feel with every step the other took to his ornate chair, a line of poetry would from at the tip of his tongue – but as he looked into the others sockets, orbs of the purest lapis lazuli and sky filled them but with the sockets glistening like the stars in the night sky. Those stars gleaming at the corners of his sockets and had once dripped down his rounded skull – surely Grillby was certain that his heart would just burst, the sadness, the beauty, so demure…oh gods, how will Grillby keep it together with that creature from the gardens of the gods staring down at him._

_“This is young Grillby, he is to be your tutor for your courtly duties.” Cambria continued, holding her fan in a way to hide her smirk at the lovestruck expression on the elementals face. Price Sans averted his own gaze from the staring fire monster, Grillby couldn’t help but internally swoon._

“So demure…” Grillby said softly, a smile that a spider monster that would say was creepy and stupid stretched across his face, flames burning a deep violet suddenly – stopping himself before his clothes burst into flame.

 

“No! Remember what father said!”

 

_“Now, if you wish to win the princes hand – you have to act like a nobleman, be brave and be ready to fight for what you want…” Flume chatted idly while playing to Aten in thanks and for Grillby’s safety._

_“And be myself, right?” Grillby added happily, only to be stopped by the heavy hands on his shoulders and the deadpan look from his father._

_“No, who told you to do that – that’s a horrible idea.” Flume continued, “Do you think I won your Mother by being myself?”_

“…” Grillby sighed after a moment of silent, “Be calm, cool, and collected -you can do this Grillby!” Grillby cheered himself on and exited the guest room he was staying in, trying to walk confidently though the halls with his head held high.

 

So, he didn’t see the grumbling, small monster by his feet till he tripped over them – faceplanting into the ground.

 

“YOU IDIOT!” Temmie crowed furiously, trying to claw his way out from under the immobile fire monster, “GET OFF ME!!”

The creatures continued to spit and hiss bloody murder, echoing though the halls and reaching another whom just exited his room to hear the ruckus.

* * *

 

 

“What in the name of the gods is that?” Alphys muttered with an arched brow, standing next to the eldest prince who looked towards where the noise was coming form.

 

“They sound like they’re in pain…” Papyrus muttered, moving forward only to have Alphys pull him back so she was in fount.

 

“Stay behind me your highness.” Alphys said curtly.

 

“Lead the way then.” Papyrus said, with a slight annoyed tone.

 

When they had followed the noise, seeing the faceplanted form of a fire elemental and the screeching of a very irate Temmie was almost too funny to be true.

 

“My highness!” Temmie cried out in relief at the sight of them, “Pull this idiot off me!”

“Hm, I wonder if we leave you there if you would be roasted…” Papyrus muttered to himself, “What do you think Alphys?”

 

“I think your mother would be furious at you torturing your tutor again.” Alphys reminded him and making him sigh as he and Alphys both moved forward to pull the fire elemental off the screaming tutor.

 

When the others weight was fully lifted off Temmie’s small body, the monster pretty much bolted off when he was released – spitting curses at everyone that was a witness to that embarrassment he endured.

 

“Are you okay?” Papyrus gently asked the dazed fire monster – who blinked blearily at the looming figures, not recognising those who assisted him.

 

“He’s a priest.” Alphys mumbled out, looking at the animal skin the other had slung over his shoulder – she went to tap the other on the shoulder snapping the other out of what a trance but making the poor monster begin to shout out.

 

“I am Grillby, eldest son of the Aten high priest Flume – tutor to the prince Sans…”

 

Papyrus jolted to attention at that title – grabbing the other’s shoulders excitedly, not relaxing the freaking out fire monster at all.

 

“You are Sans’s tutor?”

 

“Yes, I am the eldest…”

 

“Yeah, yeah, the eldest blah, blah Aten, blah.” Papyrus waved off the others repeated title, “You spent time with Sans.”

 

“Well, I am his tutor.” Grillby began wearily, still not clicking who was the monster brushing his robes from the dirt from the ground.

 

“Did he talk about me?” Papyrus asked excitedly, making Grillby look at the others robes – they weren’t overly ornate, they were neat and seemed to be almost military class. Was he a royal guard? Why was he being so familiar with the prince? Was he at the feast, Grillby couldn’t stay for the whole night but he didn’t see him…he was shamefully only focusing on Sans.

 

“You?” Grillby mumbled out looking out at the other confused, “Why would the Prince talk about you?” Now, Grillby didn’t mean for that to be as curt as he was nor to sound jealous but that’s what it sounded like.

The other let go of his shoulder, the absolute heartbroken expression on the others face.

 

“Because I’m his brother…” Papyrus mumbled out, and Grillby just realised who he was speaking to.

 

“Prince Papyrus…?” Grillby asked.

 

* * *

 

“Where are those two?” Helvetica muttered, voicing everyone’s thoughts, Gaster was busily sipping his wine and Sans was staring at the table. Arial sat next to the young prince, irritated that Papyrus was late but surprised at the tardiness of the new high priest.

“What did you wish to talk to me about?” Sans pressed his parents for information.

 

“Well, I would prefer if your brother and Grillby was here…” Helvetica muttered.

 

“I am of age, if this is about my courtship letters then you can speak to me about it now.” Sans said with a sigh.

 

“That’s not for now – we were actually going to talk about our jubilee.” Gaster offered.

 

“Jubilee?” Sans muttered, looking between the adults present.

 

“We would like you to act as judge and as tradition, the first born will compete as well for the honour of his father and to show what a strong leader he will be.” Arial continued.

 

“And while the courtship letters have taken a backseat – your grandmother had made a request that those who are interested in courting you to compete as well.” Helvetica said.

 

“But you are by no means obliged to pick any of them.” Gaster reassured Sans when he looked worried, “Think of it as just meeting them as an ally of the country.”

 

It was that time when Alphys stormed in, dragging the two irate monsters who looked like they were pulled apart during a fight,

 

“Sorry for being late, we run into some trouble.” Alphys huffed, annoyed.

 

“Well, at least this jubilee’s is going to be a little more exciting this year.” Arial chortled making everyone turn and stare at him.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
